Kiss the girl already!
by Lanibyn
Summary: one more year till high school isabella,get your 1st kiss already!


**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p>this story is about a girl who dreamed that one day the boy that she really like would<p>

like her back as much as she did...

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1:MORNING TO YOU ISA...<strong>

she wakes up...grabs the hairbrush on top of the table near the bed...combs her hair...

from laying position she stood up and danced on top of the bed

ISABELLA'S POV

yes!it's the first day of school!you know what pinkie?if im lucky I might get one of Phineas' class...i also heard that they now separate popular kids in town from non-popular!as commander of the fire-site girls!i can say Phineas has grown popular over the summer...so did I...

minutes later...

isa!are you done taking a bath? It's the first day of school...don't forget to be in uniform...isabella's mom asked

yes mom...can you drive me to school today mom?please...

okay but in one condition,you finish your vegetables later at night...

after breakfast isabella and her mom drove off to school (tri-state elementary...)

this year isabella, phineas, ferb ,baljeatt and bufford are at the highest elementary level which means after school months,their graduating and are headed to tri-state high (when they graduate candace is going to college since there is no college at the tri-state area candace and Stacy will have to move to another town and live by their selves)

* * *

><p>SCHOOL:<p>

hey phineas!did you receive your class? Isabella asked phineas in a greeting way

oh yeah,here they are,can I see yours?phineas said

* * *

><p>STUDENT NAME:Phineas Flynn<p>

subjects are as follow:

Health

Arts class

Music class

English

Spanish

Algebra

Cooking class

Computer class

bad record:blue(neutral)

* * *

><p>STUDENT NAME:Isabella Garcia Shipiro<p>

subjects are as follows:

Cooking class

Art class

English

Computer class

Spanish

Health

Music class

Algebra

bad record:yellow(clean)

* * *

><p>Phineas:hey,you notice we almost have the same classes?<p>

Isabella:you wanna get another schedule,it'll cost you...

Phineas:no no no not that, its like destiny to have these subjects with you...

Isabella:what about ferb?is he common with us?where is he anyway?

Phineas:oh he usually hangs out with baljeat and some other people...i can tell he is very good at history,too bad history class is only available for high school isn't it?

Isabella:who are your friends?can you introduce me?

Phineas walks to his locker and grabs a picture of him and five other people...

this one who has a huge smile is Fred

the one who wears the glasses is baljeat you already know him

this one almost looks like ferb,his name is Thor Candace met his older sister along time ago

this one is my look alike,Thaddeus

this one,is the pranking master...johan you better watch out for him if you plan on hanging out with us...

what about girlfriends...do they have girlfriends...?isabella asked

yeah,some of them,baljeat, thaddeus and I aren't really looking for a relationship,were more of construction kind of boys,

johan and mishtie are going out,you know mishtie baljeat's cousin and Thor and Gretchen are really going strait...fred and thea were best friends right?now they moved to the next level...

what about girl's that hangs out with you and your friends?Isabella asked again

oh,only mishtie,Thea and kiann, my friends tell me that kiann has a crush on me, but I don't believe it...Gretchen only hangs out with Thor she really minds us...

A FEW HOURS LATER...(isabella's pov -scene:ART CLASS)

hey isabella,over here!phineas yelled

oh,phineas can I sit here?kiann asked but sat there anywhere

hey,i was going to sit there,fire site girl lane...isabella said

oh,isabella!alright,i'll just sit at the back of him...kiann said

phineas whispered to isabella:is there really a lane of fire site girl?

Yes,yes there is fire site girls always sat on window seats,but since your next to the window seat I can't ask you to stand up,that will be unfair...isabella said

(bell rings,teacher enters,class stands up and great the teacher good morning miss)

sit down class I am miss Yennesday,literally students thought of it as Wednesday,if you call me that you will also call yourself detentioned for two weeks...now bring out your remember notebook

(reader's please note that a remember notebook is a notebook where you write your assignment's that is what we call it in our country)

now bring out your remember notebook.(teacher wrote stuff on the board and students brought out black pen and their own remember notebook's)

phineas brings out a bright red and white remember notebook

isabella brings out a beautiful lavender remember notebook

kiann brings out a yellow and black bee themed remember notebook

they all brought out a black pen

please start writing down notes...

students,tomorrow bring colored papers,scissors and pictures of yourselves dressed in colorful clothing's,we are going to make a collage, if you already have the art's and craft's book please look it up on page nine...there will be tons of examples...

next up is packing your bags and place them on the left side of the room, make sure that no other item is brought out...

after two minutes every students are done and got back into their seats...

:now pair up with one person so we can start playing...

phineas:isabella,let's pair up!

Isabella:sure!

kiann felt a huge urge of jealousy...

hey said

you don't mind if I pair up with phineas don't you?isabella asked in a low voice

no,no,not really,not at replied

:okay since everyone has a partner, let's play dance on the newspaper

to play when the music stops you and your partner must get in the newspaper,but there is a catch though every time the music stops the newspaper will be folded into half if there is a time that only one person could fit,the other person who fit will have to carry his or her partner, let's begin

a few minutes later:

the finalists are isabella and phineas, kiann and mighty, Shane and Janel

Shane and Janel!those twins are super bending machines we can't win to them...isabella said

relax...i'll just carry you...phineas said

music started...7..6..5..4..3..2..1..music stopped

phineas was carrying isabella on his back long enough that mighty lost his balance which made him fall towards Shane's feet causing the two team to lose...

and the winner is phineas and isabella!

your prizes will be given tomorrow

* * *

><p>WELL I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE BEGINNING<p>

I TAKE REQUEST'S


End file.
